Dominion
Dominion is a demon in the series. History In the Christian hierarchy of angels, Dominions are part of the second sphere and are said to watch over nations and regulate the duties of lesser angels. In Moses Maimonides' hierarchy of angels, according to Jewish lore, they are Hashmallim (the fourth rank of angels) and are mentioned briefly in the Hebrew version of the Book of Ezekiel. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona 5: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Dominions, like other angels, appear in support of Yosuga. After Chiaki sides with Yosuga, a Dominion on the second floor of Mantra Headquarters will ask the Demi-fiend an alignment-shifting (and possibly rewarding) question. They then appear as regular enemies in the Amala Temple and the ruins of Mifunashiro. In order to fuse Raphael, the Demi-fiend must fuse a Dominion with Uriel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Dominion acts as a field boss during the New Moon phase on Shinagawa field. He can be summoned by killing many of the Inviolable mobs that spawn during this phase. In Club Hourai, it is possible to engage with a Dominion through the Interaction Time System. By reaching the maximum level of friendship with him, a player can obtain a special variant of Dominion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' In the "Escorting Your Comrade" Challenge Quest, Dominion will be one of the angels guarding Naraku that Flynn must defend Navarre against on the way into Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Dominion can evolve from a Virtue if it is allowed to do so upon reaching level 46. They can also be encountered in the Firmament areas of the Sky Tower, but cannot be recruited through the Scout skill there. Dominion can teach Nanashi the Maziodyne, Megido, Samarecarm and Dekunda skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Electricity, Light and healing skills. Upon reaching level 56, Dominion can evolve into Throne if allowed to do so. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Dominion is the sixth Persona of the Justice Arcana and can be found as a Shadow along the Path to the Holy Grail in the Qliphoth World, with the title "Merciless Inquisitor." He is one of four Personas to learn Nocturnal Flash and Kougaon and the first Persona usable in battle by the protagonist to naturally learn Makougaon. Dominion is one of three Personas to learn the Evade Curse skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Dominion yields a Makougaon skill card. Dominion is required to summon Throne through advanced fusion, alongside Power and Melchizedek. He is also needed to summon Metatron as part of an advanced fusion recipe alongside Principality, Power, Melchizedek, Sandalphon and Michael. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Dominion can use the Holy Shield combo with Marduk. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Part of Fusion Pack Vol. 2, Dominion is a special fusion of Abraxas and Suparna. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Ailmentresistance= None |Skill= Mazionga\Innate Megido\Innate Recarmdra\53 |Evolvedfrom= Virtue |Evolvedfromlevel= 46 |Evolveinto= Throne |Evolveintolevel= 56 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas